Flesh Addiction
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: It's the end of the world. Gumball's spent the past six months on his own, hunting and surviving. Then Marshall shows up. What is he? How can he devour an entire dead body but then turn Gumball's body to goo? Marshall LeeXGumball AU Not my best work, but i'm happy with it. Rated T for blood and gore.


**How do I even explain this? Well, it's an original story that I decided to turn into a fanfiction for the hell of it. Don't get mad at me. It was a weird idea. Seriously.**

**Warning: Yaoi, blood, gore, all that jazz. No like? Then get out. Please and thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously Marshall and Gumball don't belong to me. But this story does. Thanks**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When I first saw him, he wasn't even close to what I would have expected. Then again, after the past few months, what could I expect? He was nearly flawless considering his heart no longer beat. His thick shoulder length black hair was a bit matted with dirt and blood but it didn't take away from the natural beauty of it. His eyes had probably been a much different color at some point than they were now but the deep vibrant red, almost black, still drew my attention. The skin I could see through his ripped dirty button up shirt was so pale it looked almost bluish-green. The only thing that stood out as "wrong" was the way he moved and the amount of blood he was soaked in.

He didn't see me at first. He was too preoccupied with the decaying body on the ground. I watched him closely from my perch atop the rusty swing set. My muddy sneakers gripped the metal bar while my hands clasped onto it from between my bent knees. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there before he showed up. It was a trap of course. I had a score to settle plus I had been bored. But he was not the flesh eater I had been waiting for. I only had so many arrows and I refused to waste them on him.

He was only a few feet away but paid me no mind as he started to devour the stomach of the dead man I had found a few houses away. The sloppy wet sounds of his dining caused my stomach to lurch. But I stayed still. I was fascinated. Even though they'd been around for over six months, I'd never had the chance to just watch one. I was either running or shooting. Or both. Now, he had no idea I was even watching him.

I noticed how jerky his movements were and how he ate like a starved animal. But what I noticed most was how flawless he was. No gunshot wounds, cuts, scraps or anything. Aside from the two strange hole on the side of his neck. Though they looked more like little dots that were scars then wounds. He could have turned recently but I couldn't see any bite wounds. It was strange. But what I noticed more than anything was how beautiful he really was. Gorgeous even with what looked like a kidney in his mouth.

I was in awe. He devoured the entire body in no time leaving nothing but bone. The sun had begun to set by then and my calves were starting to cramp. With a soft sigh, I shifted to sit on the bar, letting my legs dangle higher than I assumed he could reach. But my movement caught his attention.

Vibrant red eyes looked up at me from his kneeling spot. He only stared at me for a moment before his eyes shifted to the crossbow in my hand. I blinked, glancing at it myself before shifting to attach it to my back. He flinched when I moved but watched carefully as I put my weapon away. He wasn't charging. He wasn't even moving. It was like he was calculating my movements. Like he actually had a functioning brain. I grew even more curious.

He glanced from me to my weapon like he was saying, "So you're not going to shoot me?"

I shrugged, kicking my feet slightly as my glove covered hands rested in my lap. "I'm not wasting an arrow on you." I spoke softly, not expecting an answer.

His eyes stayed locked with my violet ones and I felt a jolt through my body at that look. Then his nose crinkled as he slowly got to his feet. His movements were still jerky but had a sense of fluidity to them. Using the back of his already dirty sleeve, he whipped the blood from his mouth the best he could, all the while his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't look away, too curious. Slowly, he started to make his way toward me. Our eyes stayed locked as he moved to stand below me. His pale blood covered hand reached up to me but his fingertips barely skimmed the bottom of my shoe. He was tall and if he jumped, he could easily grab my ankle and pull me down. The sense of fear flowed through me but it wasn't unpleasant. He didn't make any move to jump or touch me further. He just stood there, looking up at me while his fingertips skimmed over the bottom of my shoe.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him yet couldn't help but notice the toned pale chest through his ripped shirt. Admittedly, it had been a long time since I had company or even touched someone else. The last time had been some guy whose face I didn't remember in the back of a mini van, over four months ago. He wasn't satisfactory. At all. He'd probably never been with another guy before.

This man, if I could call him that, wasn't acting like the flesh eaters I was used to. I couldn't place my finger on it but somehow he was different. Much different.

I kicked my foot, barely grazing his fingertips and noticed the way the corner of his blood red lips curved up slightly. I could feel the heat in my face but I didn't let it get to me. It was all too bizarre.

And then the sound of a gun going off startled me. I wavered, clutching the bar but found my gloves slipping against the metal. I fell off the bar backwards, landing hard on my back and knocked the air out of my lungs. My eyes closed tightly at the pain rushing through my body and I released a soft whimper. It took a moment for reality to come back to my pounding mind and when it did I could hear shouts.

But the wet sensation against my pale neck snapped my eyes open. Though it was mostly dark I knew who was atop me. But he was only licking the side of my neck slowly causing the blood in my veins to rush. Though pain was evident through my body, mainly my chest, I didn't understand what had happened. Had I been shot? Or him? But he was licking me. Like a dog. Licking. Not biting into my flesh.

The shouts finally registered.

"Shit! You shot the kid!"

"It's dark! What did you expect?!"

"His hair is _pink. _How do you confuse that?!"

"Just go! It's too late for him now!"

Shot... I closed my eyes tightly and tried to focus on the pain through my body. I gasped in gulps of air when I realized the pain in my chest was from not breathing. I froze when he paused in licking my neck. I tensed, prepared for the worst as he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Delicious."

The word was whispered and I didn't realize at first that he had spoken it. He spoke. Zombies did not speak. I couldn't focus between him and the pain. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. Blood. He smelt of blood. No, my body. My back hurt like hell from landing on my crossbow and my head was killing me. But shot? No. No I hadn't been shot. It skimmed me. My neck to be exact. This flesh eater had been licking the blood from my neck.

Fear rushed through my body. I was quick even though I was in pain as I slid out from under him and crotched before him, reaching for my crossbow. But he didn't move. He stayed on his knees, watching me with eyes I didn't understand. I felt a small bit of warmth drip down my neck but I refused to move. Slowly, he got to his feet but only stood still, watching me.

After what felt like hours, I relaxed, standing up straight and removing my hand from my weapon. The pain had dulled but it was still there. I was exhausted and starving. I wanted to go home. I eyed him carefully before turning away from him. I started walking away but paused when I heard footsteps behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see he had closed the distance between us and simply stood behind me. "I'm going home." I told him, He tilted his head slightly, glancing at the small wound on my neck. I eyed him and thought he looked like a lost puppy. But so much more dangerous. "You... want to come?"

His head jerked in what I assumed was a nod. I narrowed my violet eyes at him slightly before holding my hand out to him. His larger hand slipped into mine, sending chills through my body. His skin was ice cold. I grasped his dirty hand and started walking again, leading him back to my temporary safe heaven. After six months of unbelievable shit, finding this guy wasn't all that surprising. I didn't trust him completely but I knew for now, I was safe. I was intrigued by him. He hadn't attacked me yet per say and I was curious as to why.

"What's your name?" I asked, not expecting to get a real answer. Perhaps I'd have to give him a name.

"Marshall." His voice was a faint whisper but I heard it.

I glanced over at him, noticing how his forest eyes never left me. "I'm Gumball." It wasn't my real name. After all, who needed birth names in the word we lived in now? I hated my old name so I became what I looked to be. The pink hair gave it away really. It wasn't natural of course. I was naturally blonde but a few months ago I stumbled upon a case of pink hair dye and I thought, why not? It was a different world now. My parents would have never approved of this and it was something I had always wanted. A change... To stand out. I finally did, but it was in a world that didn't matter.

"Gumball." He repeated softly.

A faint smile crossed my lips but we remained silent for the rest of our short walk. The house I led him to, was small but quaint. I found it already stocked with food and supplies that would last me a while. Plus this area had few zombies. I led him through the door before shutting it and locking the six locks it had. I released Marshall's hand but he didn't let go.

"You can let go." I told him. "I want to eat."

Slowly, he released my hand but stuck close to me as I moved into the kitchen to make a sandwich. He stuck so close that I could feel his breath against my neck. Breath... I froze when his ice cold body pressed against mine, pinning me against the counter. I hissed softly, dropping my sandwich as he slipped his arms around my waist. His slick wet tongue ran along my now dried wound causing a shiver to run down my spine. What was happening? I swallowed hard, unable to find a reason to make him stop. I picked up my sandwich again and started to eat it, glancing back at him. His blood red eyes locked with mine and everything shifted in a matter of seconds.

He spun me around, causing the sandwich to fall from my hands, and pushed my back against the edge of the counter as his mouth plastered itself over mine. His ice cold hands grasped my hips tightly as his skilled lips moved over my stunned ones.

He couldn't be a zombie. He just couldn't be. But then what was he? I could taste the blood on his lips from the body he had devoured earlier. My stomach lurched and I pushed him away hard in time to hurl what little food I had eaten into the sink. I panted softly, chugging down some water to wash out my mouth.

"W-What are you?" I gasped out softly, glaring at him.

His arms were around my waist again. "Do you need to know that?"

I flinched at his touch and shoved him away once again, turning to face him. He seemed unfazed however. "Don't touch me." I hissed softly.

Marshall's eyes narrowed slightly and his blood red lip curled up to reveal a set of pure white sharp pointed teeth. Fear flushed through my body and I began to wonder if bringing him back with me had been such a good idea. I swallowed hard and held my ground against him. But it was fading. His eyes roamed my body and I knew what he wanted. I wasn't ready to admit that I wanted it as well. I did witness him devour an entire dead body but I wasn't as grossed out as I probably should have been. He wasn't a zombie but at the same time he was.

Marshall took my unguarded moment and shoved me against the counter again, forcing his tongue past my lips. Blood was all I could taste but the urge to hurl didn't come. His snake-like tongue explored my open mouth as his hips pressed hard against mine.

My mind faltered. I couldn't think anymore. My mind was screaming at me, reminding me how dangerous he actually was. But my arms moved on their own as they slipped around his cold pale neck to pull him closer. Perhaps later my body would catch up to my mind but for now, all I wanted was for him to not stop. I'd worry about those teeth later. For now, all I could focus on was the pleasure his cold skin was causing.

He tasted of blood. A sick metallic taste that I couldn't get enough of. His cold hands grasped my thin hips tightly as his tongue wrapped around mine. I could feel his row of sharp teeth graze over my tongue. I shifted, letting my hand dig deep into his soft dirty hair. He arched slightly into the touch as I carefully tilted up into his lips, letting his tongue move along with mine.

Before I knew what was happening, he lifted me to sit on the edge of the counter, quickly pressing his hips into mine to hold me there. My fingers curled into his hair as my thighs squeezed against his hips, pulling him closer as he pressed hard against me. It was almost like he couldn't get close enough. His ice cold fingers moved from my hips and up my sides, leaving shivers in their wake. The cold was something I could get used to. After all, it wouldn't be very cold for long.

His mouth pulled from mine emitting a soft whimper from my throat at the lack of contact. But he took no time in tilting my head to the side to attack my neck. My back arched slightly into him as his slick tongue ran over sensitive areas. I let my head fall back against a cabinet as his hands moved up my sides, tugging at the tight shirt I wore. My hands slipped from his hair, down his neck and to the collar of his already ripped shirt.

The darkness of the house kept me unaware of the dried blood that I knew was there. I tugged at his collar, pulling it back enough for my hand to slip along his collar bone, feeling the cool flawless skin beneath. I felt sharp teeth skim over my neck before he pulled back suddenly, leaving me slightly dazed. Dark eyes gazed over me before he grabbed my wrist and tugged me down from the counter.

It took a moment for reality to hit me. He was glancing around and I knew what he was looking for. Taking the lead, I tugged him along up a small stair case and down a short hallway till we reached the room I had made into a bedroom. I was barely in the room when I was grabbed again and shoved against the wall. He attacked my neck once again causing my body to arch into his.

Our hips pressed together tightly and I vaguely noticed the large hard lump within his pants. I swallowed hard, ignoring the red flags popping up in my mind. My hands found their way up his shirt and I started to tug at the buttons, popping them open as quickly as I could. He leaned back enough to allow me to do so as he continued to nip and kiss at my neck. I had a feeling I'd have a few new marks before this night was over. Actually, I was _sure_ I'd have more than a few marks before this was over.

* * *

A soft humming woke me from my sleep and in an instant; I sat up, blinking and glancing around. The sun peeked through my closed curtains, giving enough light that I could see. I shivered, quickly covering my bare body with the ugly blanket that had gathered at my lap. I inhaled deeply, glancing at the male laying beside me on the bed. His bare body was only covered by the same ugly blanket I covered myself with. It only covered his hips and I noticed how he laid on his side, propped up with his arm, watching me.

I blinked, staring at him. It wasn't a dream. He was real and what we did was real. I let him touch me in ways I had never been touched. Heat came to my face suddenly which caused his lips to curl up into a soft smirk. I bit my lower lip, averting my eyes to the ugly green and yellow blanket in my lap.

I heard him shift before cool arms slipped around my bare chest, pulling me into a cold hard side. His nose nuzzled into my bubblegum pink hair and I heard him sigh softly. A shiver ran down my spine as he started to lick at my neck. I released a soft sigh of my own, tilting my head back against his shoulder so he could have more access.

"What are you?" I asked softly, not expecting an answer. But I really did want to know. He seemed to have an odd fascination with my neck but he hadn't bit me. The only attacking he did was in a sexual manner. But I knew he craved flesh. I had witnessed him devour an entire dead body.

"Do you really wish to know?" His breath was cool against my ear. "You may not like what you hear."

I growled faintly, shifting to glance up into his forest eyes. "I saw you eat a dead body like it was steak. And then let you..." I bit into my lip, "Do that to my body." His smirk brought heat to my cheeks. "S-So at this point, I doubt you could surprise me."

Marshall's lips pulled back slightly to reveal his set of sharp teeth. "I'm what you may call a vampire."

For a moment, I just stared at him. Then let a soft chuckle escape my lips. "A what?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You laugh?"

I shook my head, biting my lip to hold back my laughter. "I just... Really? A vampire?"

"It is that hard to believe? The dead are coming back to life now." His voice was tense which caused me to smile softly. It was the most he had spoken to me and if I thought on it, he was different than anything I had ever met. Even the way he spoke was different.

"But vampires..." I shook my head, debating whether to believe him or not. I decided to play along just to see. "They need blood don't they?" I glanced at him, remembering how he had been covered in blood but now was as clean as could be. Amazing what sex could do. "Not flesh."

Marshall sighed softly, releasing me to lean back against the wall I had previously pushed the bed against. "It's degrading really."

I twisted around onto my knees to face him. "What is?"

"We were the top of the food chain. These damn flesh eaters changed it all."

I bit my lip, noticing how his eyes focused on his dirty nails and his mouth formed a tense line. He was silent for a while and I began to wonder if he was going to continue or not. Finally, I became fed up with the silence and crawled into his lap, gaining his attention.

"So you're a zombie vampire?" I asked softly, slipping my arms around his neck as my legs straddled his.

"Something akin that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How can that be? Vampires are already dead right? So then how can you come back as a zombie if you're already dead? Plus, you have no wounds on your body." I began to run my fingers over his flawless shoulders and chest. "If you weren't bitten than did you have blood from someone already infected? Making you crave not only human blood but human flesh?" My mind was bothered with many questions about it but I paused when his long fingers wrapped around my wrists, stopping me from exploring his chest.

Marshall met my eyes as his fingers slipped from my wrists to rest on my hips, having finally gained my attention. "I take food when I get it now. I have no other choice. Zombie or not, food is food."

"Am I food?"

He searched my eyes for a moment before responding. "No. You're pleasure."

I tilted my head slightly. "How did you know I'd let you?"

"I didn't." He shrugged with a soft smile that made my chest burn slightly. "But you let me at your neck." He lifted his hand to run the pad of his thumb over the healing wound on my neck. "I figured it was worth a try."

"You're strange. Really strange."

His fingers wrapped around the back of my neck to bring my face closer to his. "I can't promise that you won't become food to me one day."

Marshall's words struck me with a sense of fear. We were both fighting to survive. We always would be. But what was I fighting for? I shrugged, placing my lips against his for a soft kiss. "And I can't promise I won't kill you for trying."

His lips curled into a smirk. "Then I can stay?" His cool breath breezed over my lips.

"Was there any doubt?"

His eyes closed softly as he kissed me once again. "Gumball." My face flushed when he spoke my name. I inhaled sharply, pressing my lips hard against his.

I was food to him. Food and pleasure. He was... company to me. Company and pleasure. And I was okay with that. After all, I'd rather die with him inside me than at the hand of any other.

* * *

**Really, what was I thinking when I did this? Haha. It's not my best work but I've been dying to post a Marball fanfiction. I have two already in the works but this was already done so why not right? Plus, I find the idea a little interesting. I hope you all enjoyed it a little bit. I skipped the lemon because I didn't want this to be some random smut story. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for your time!**

**Review please? No flames though. Please and thanks.**

**~Addy~**


End file.
